Book of Briars
The Book of Briars is a magiqual book that was sought after by The Mountaineers. Description The Book of Briars is a green book with four locks on it, one on each corner. As each part of the Book is unlocked, the lock is transformed into a green silhouetted shape, unique for each phase. Whenever a key has recently been found, papers will stick out of the top of the book, indicating new content is available from the Book. In the bottom left is the flower shaped keyhole of Flora Key from Phase One and in the the top left is the butterfly shaped keyhole of the Fauna Key from Phase Two. The materials unlocked from each phase can be viewed by entering in the appropriate url (flora and fauna). After the book was destroyed following Fragment Twelve, the rewards for Phase Three were unlocked on the Fletcher Dawson website on the art page. The final "key" after the book had been restored was found on the mirumagiqum page. One the sides of the Book is the writing "Sixteen chapters locked within, truth and treasure locked within. The gathered parts unlock the door, beyond is what you're looking for. Usage Informally known as "The Lost Collection", the Book of Briars was the name of a collection of books by Ackerly-Green Publishing that was lost to time. The series includes the Ackerly Green's Guide to Magiq and was published roughly around July 1956 http://magiq.guide/. Unlocking the Book of Briars was the primary goal of the Mountaineers. They believed that the books were erased from history and that they were erased for a reason, which is why they have been searching for the books for decades http://basecamp33.com/2016/07/166/. Keys Each of the book's locks was opened by a key, which was the major hunt that Mountaineers had to embark on. The keys were found through fragments, which were magical keywords that unlocked portions of the Book of Briar's website. Finding four fragments unlocked a new key. After four fragments were obtained, the Book of Briars initiated a Magimystical assessment. The assessment involved answering a number of questions which could be answered using the information from the four fragment pieces. After enough recruits passed the assessment, the key would successfully turn the lock. The four keys that were successfully turned are the Flora Key, Fauna Key, Cosmos Key, and Chronos Key. Content As the Book had been unlocked, so was new content. The Flora Key unlocked an image of fraylilies, as well as pages one and two of The Ant and the Caterpillow. The Fauna key unlocked an image of a hippocampus and pages three and four of The Ant and the Caterpillow. The Cosmos key unlocked an image of animal constellations and pages five and six of The Ant and the Caterpillow. The Chronos key unlocked an image of a shipwreck and pages seven and eight of The Ant and the Caterpillow. The Book as an Entity Several times when recruits solved major puzzles or had struggles, the book acted to steer them in the right direction. For example, during the Second Magimystical Assessment, the Book bolded words which were correctly correlated to a guild http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/second-magimystic-assessment-is-here/452/167. In another instance, the Book edited a post to indicate it was correct during the tetrahedron assembly of Fragment Eight http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/tetrahedron-assembly/432/167. Despite this, the Book had limited interactions with recruits and didn't technically have an account on the forums - using some kind of magimystical influence to alter posts. The Book also gave hints via email when recruits struggle with puzzles. Previously this was done at the Book's discretion, but this was later done through magimystical words that are disseminated at the beginning of each phase. Recruits would simply send the Book the word when they would like a hint on the current puzzle. During Fragment Sixteen, the Book spoke directly to Mountaineers on the forums after it had been restoredhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/120. It gave the final magiqal word and asked them to summon the heir to Ackerly Green. The Book as a Time Period In Phase Four it was revealed that magimystical time periods are referred to as "books." The Book of Kings was the previous age, with the Book of Briars being the future age of magiq. The Book of Briars is Fragment Sixteen - Mirumagiqum. The Age of Magiq. Gallery Lily.png |Flora key reward Egg.png |Fauna key reward cosmos-1.png|Cosmos Key reward BookMaterials.png|The Book after unlocking new materials BookBookmark.png|The Book after a fragment, with the names of Mounties who contributed to solving it. DestroyedBook.png|The Book after it was destroyed by the Storm Screenshot (2657).png|The Book after being restored BookFinalForm.png|The Book is opened References Category:Objects Category:Websites Category:Character Category:Time Periods